supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kirochus at the Park
This takes place after Jo Frost visited their house. It will be one of the videos available to purchase on Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 3. It costs 3.5 million dollars and the player must invest 25 play coins on the 3DS version. Transcript Tariko: a tea party with her Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, Pikachu and Mew Plush dolls Anna: quiet playing on the swings "I love playing on the swings!" Ji woong: to explicit heavy metal music on his iPod with earphones Ji min: Ji kwong out in her stroller Tariko: "Would you like some apple juice?" apple juice in the Azelf plush's cup Ji woong: banging Ji min: "Do you like that Ji kwong?" Orla: an Eye on Tariko and Anna Bully: Tariko "OOOOOOH MEW PLUSH GIMMIE!" Tariko: "What do you want?" Bully: "I want that!" at Tariko's Mew plush "I'll give you 1000000 pounds for that Mew it's so rare!" Tariko: "No thank you." head from side to side and continues her game Anna: "Tariko! Look out!" Bully: the Mew plush off her Tariko: angrily "THAT'S MINE YOU ARE NOT HAVING HER!" the Mew plush back from her and continues her game "Lalalalala" Bully: "I WANT THAT MEW PLUSH!" Anna: "Hey, leave my sister alone!" punches Anna in the face, knocking her unconscious Bully's Mother: "That belongs to that girl!" Mother comes close to Tariko to aplogize Bully's Mother: "I am so sorry, my daughter wants rare Pokémon plush by taking them off people. She has got a really bad reputation for that." Tariko: "That's okay." Orla: "Tariko!" in her tracks "Hi." Bully's Mother: "Oh hi." Orla: "Sierra what a nice suprise!" Sierra: "Hi Orla who is this Japanese girl!" Orla: "This is my adoptive daughter Tariko" Sierra: "This is my daughter Meghann." Meghann: "GIMMIE THAT TOY! I WANT IT NOW!" Tariko: "NO WAY!! MEW'S MINE!" Sierra: "MEGHANN!" Ji woong: off his iPod and goes to Orla "Hi mom. Hi Sierra." Sierra: "Ahh Ji woong, you are the 14-year old I remembered?" Ji woong: "Yeah. I am now 18 years old." Sierra: "Oh, Ji woong, I've seen the latest episode of your famous YouTube sketch comedy show. It's got over 30,345 ratings, 3,287 hits so far. Your channel has over 9,000 subscribers already. I bet Justin Bieber would be so jealous." Ji min: to Orla "Hey, Mom." Sierra: "Who's this?" Orla: "This is my 18-year old daughter Ji min." Sierra: "And who is the little baby girl in the stroller?" Orla: "This is Ji kwong she is a newborn she is 2 weeks old. She is Ji min's daughter, and also my granddaughter." Sierra: "Meghann she is 10 and she steals toys from people at the park. She has well-behaved siblings Mikey who is 7 and Sydney is 12. My husband, Marshal, died from lung cancer a year ago" Orla: "That's sad." Sierra: "I know." woong goes over to Anna Ji woong: "Anna's unconscious! She needs medical help!" wakes up Anna: "It's okay Ji woong, I'm okay." Ji woong: "Phew." woong glares at Meghann Ji woong: "DON'T HURT MY SISTERS AGAIN YOU (bleep)ING (bleep)! LET'S SEE IF YOU LIKE IT IF TARIKO DID THAT TO YOU!" Tariko: "Also, I have my own fanfiction.net account. I'm starting my first fan fic story." Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Games Category:Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts